Canopy
|avatarsInGame= |description = Climb and swing your way through the levels, avoiding the crazy monsters!}} Canopy is a platforming-action game released on August 19, 2011. In the game, the player controls what is presumed to be a monkey and has to move across branches and try to get to the goal of the level. The game is the first to have a fan suggested name. Controls Mouse - Click poles to hold on to them, and hold down and shake to shake branches Levels There are twenty levels in Canopy. Level 1 The level starts of with a tutorial on how to play the game, and then continues on to introduce the player to the brown branches, and the help tags. After the player grabs there way to the 2nd tree, the player will be introduced to the 25 points berries. After that the player continues on to the third tree, which introduces beetles, the 100 points fruit, and the 1000 points fruit. The fourth tree introduces the player to the help nodes, and the fifth and final tree will introduce the player to the goal branches. Level 2 String and spiders are both introduced on this level. Level 3 This level starts just by going from tree to tree by shaking. The plus and minus nodes get introduced. Level 4 The level consists of huge waving flower branches. Level 5 This level is on green slippery vines and introduces rocket nodes. Level 6 This level is based around wind. Level 7 This level is on mushrooms and some of them have beetles. Level 8 This level is on strings that have squishy bugs, have purple gears and in the final of the level have spinning red vines. Level 9 In this level ^ nodes and mosquitoes are introduced, and the player has to use the ^ nodes to pass between red vines and mosquitoes. Level 10 This level is a windy level and introduces carnivorous moths. This level only have two places that do not have the moths: the first tree and the third tree. Level 11 This level have various "sections" that are separated by trees and in this trees have several beetles and one big purple fruit. The first "section" have three spinning red vines, they are slow and they center is on the first or in the third metal bar. The second have four spinning red vines, they are faster and its center is in the second metal bar. The third have two large spinning red vines, they are slower, its center is on the first and third metal bar and both spin in the clockwise direction. The fourth is the same as the third, but spin in counter clockwise direction. The fifth, and final "section", have three spinning square shapes made by red vines and they don't have one side (which allows Canopy pass). Level 12 This level have many nines and some of them have squishy bugs. Level 13 This level is full of bomb fruits which explode and grow back. The player has to navigate the level avoiding the Fruit. Level 14 This level is filled with slippery blue vines hanging by string, and encountered throughout the level are squishy bugs, the only enemy encountered. Like some levels, they have a hint which reads the area where the character is in. The hint reads: "Oh, somebody has left a note.... Dear visitor , WELCOME TO THE MAJESTIC HANGING GARDENS! We have had 360 degree views around our geometric shaped booths. Please respect the garden, vandals will be prosecuted." Level 15 This level have trees with some red vines with a shape of flowers and carnivorous moths on them. Level 16 This level has lots spinning branches and red vines, that the player has to avoid. Level 17 This level starts by using yellow flower nodes to go up. On this level, the player goes along string with string webs and yellow flower nodes. After that, there is lots of long pieces of string dangling down with mosquitoes. Level 18 In this level all the slippery vines are bent to make it like the player is in a house. The player has to pass things like a pair of shoes, a cat and a fireplace made out of slippery vines, and the player even go upstairs and out of the window. Most of this level is high up, so if the player falls, they will most likely die. Level 19 This level is a rotating maze with red vines and red vine logs. The player has to navigate certain areas by timing when they get on a string of webbing, which will be inside red vines part of the time. Level 20 This level has lots of carnivorous moths following the player as they move along the vine. The player must also avoid the red vines. Ending Enemies *'Beetles' - Beetles climb up Branches and jump off when their path ends. *'Spiders' - Spiders are stationary and do absolutely nothing. They can be shaken off. *'Squishy bugs' - Squishy bugs move along branches - forwards and backwards. *'Mosquitoes' - Mosquitoes move along a yellow line, vertically or horizontally, depending on the line. *'Carnivorous moths' - Carnivorous moths are first found on level 10. When Canopy is on their tree, they will shriek loudly before it will follow the player around a branch. Interactive objects *'Branches' - Branches make up all the levels of Canopy. There are several variations on them which appear throughout the game. *'Nodes' - Nodes are objects in Canopy. There are yellow flower nodes that when pulled back they launch Canopy. There are also green question mark nodes that when grabbed they provided help for Canopy. Purple minus nodes weigh down branches, and pink plus nodes lift branches. Hazards Previews July 8, 2011 This game was first hinted in a blog post July 29, 2011. Nitrome revealed two large screenshots of the game. According to the post, they were not ready to reveal information on how the game worked yet, but they fans to guess the controls. July 15, 2011 Nitrome released a 49-second trailer for the game, also inviting fans to suggest a name for the game on Nitrome's Facebook and Twitter page. July 29th 2011 In Nitrome's weekly Friday update, posted at the end of the week, Nitrome announced that they have chosen the name for the game. Nitrome named the game 'Canopy', the name suggested by Jazzy from Facebook. Gallery File:Unnamedwebgame.png|The monkey climbing File:Mgi.png|The two previewed images Canopy test.jpg|The big game icon for Canopy. Beta elements Found in the code of the game is a a .gif of a bubble, and a .gif for green electricity. Strangely, these two .gifs exist in the coding for the game Chisel 2 as well. Canopy-Bubble.png|The bubble Canopy-Electricity.png|The electricity Trivia *The name of the game was suggested by Jazzy from Facebook. *The game seems to combine elements from Twang and the Chisel series. Moving stretchy rods around was first seen in Twang, some enemies also seem to act similar to some Twang enemies. The art looks very much like Chisel art, the purple gears in the game are also from Chisel. *On level eighteen, the player has to traverse a house made out of many blue branches. Most of the objects the player encounters are household objects made out of branches. *On one level, the game makes reference to 'some hairless pink monster' who have cut down parts of the Canopy. It is possible it as a reference to humans. *When the flags go up at the end of a level, they make the same sound as Bomba when he touches a star. *The background in Small Fry is highly similar to the background of this game. This tells that is highly probable that Jon Annal made the background for Small Fry seeing that there's no other artist in Canopy apart from Jon Annal. *When Canopy dies, it makes the same sound from the Frost Bite series when the Eskimo kills an enemy. *This was the last game to be released on Nitrome.com 1.5. es:Canopy Category:Games Category:Canopy Category:Platform games Category:Beta Category:2011 games Category:Music by Dave Cowen Category:Programming by Chris Burt-Brown Category:Art by Jon Annal Category:Browser games Category:Level-based games